familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Razinni
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) (Talk) 19:34, September 9, 2009 Category inquiry Response at my talk page. 16:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) a couple of tips *Instead of deleting articles, we redirect them to the correct name. Take a look at the redirect command in your article for regiment mounted. What this means is that if anyone searches for the unit named like that, it will go to the correct article. It also means that if anyone tagged one of their ancestors with that unit, that any queries for that unit would show up with results for 60th_Regiment_Tennessee_Infantry and any other variants you put in redirects for. EG Sixtieth, ... volunteer infantry and so on. *Categories at Familypedia should look pretty much exactly like Wikipedia categories. There are many errors with folks naming things in non standard ways, and that is being cleaned up. So, the category for the american civil war is category:American Civil War, not Civil War (USA). I know there is a category called that, but it is wrong and I have marked it. *Following wikipedia practice, child categories should not include categories that are their parents. So the 60th tennessee would not be tagged with american civil war, because it is already a child of civil war (If you click on the parents, you will get to it.) *For refering to wikipedia articles, use the prefix [[wikipedia:. Example: ::wikipedia:60th_Regiment Tennessee Mounted Infantry gives -> 60th_Regiment Tennessee Mounted Infantry - 00:25, September 16, 2009 (UTC)